


never forgot

by potstickersss



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sad Josie, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Josie is struggling with the aftermath of being buried alive and finds solace in Penelope. Kiss in 1x06 didn't happen.





	1. please hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Legacies fic so I hope you enjoy. If you do please drop a kudos or comment to let me know how I did.  
> I love getting feedback from my readers!

I can feel my hands shake and my knees tremble as I step into the hall, shutting the door to Lizzie’s and I’s room quietly, Lizzie fast asleep. My stomach churns and saliva coats the back of my tongue thickly as I unsteadily head towards the washrooms.

_I was buried alive._

Despair fills me and I am slamming open the girls washroom door, my stomach lurching and I bolt for the first stall, hand cupped over my mouth.

I just reach the toilet in time as everything in my stomach expels from my body, my back arching with each heave. I cough as I retch again, nothing coming up, leaving my stomach muscles aching. Tears fall down my cheeks and I sob as I shift so I am sitting on the floor, back against the stall.

_I killed my mom._

“JoJo?”

I stiffen for a second when I hear the familiar voice, knowing there is only one person who calls me that. Slowly I let my head loll to the right and find Penelope standing a few feet away in concern my stall door wide open and I close my eyes as more tears spring to life at the sight of my ex.

“What are you doing here?” I rasp after a few seconds, opening my eyes to see her now crouched next to me.

“Its the girl’s washroom Jo. And as I am a female member this is where I come when I need to relieve myself,” Penelope snarks and I roll my eyes and look away.

“Shut up,” I mumble and Penelope chuckles quietly before settling down on the floor next to me, our arms pressed together. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, Penelope’s hand slowly finding its way into mine and I hold on for dear life.

“I know we are broken up, but-” I pause and swallow thickly, new tears forming as I think of the hole that is left where Penelope should be. “But I really miss you.”

I hear Penelope inhale sharply and her hand tightens around mine.

“I miss you too J. You have no idea how much,” Penelope whispers hoarsely.

“Why did you leave then?” I ask, the question having been burning in my mind ever since our break up six months ago. Penelope sighs and shifts so she is sitting cross legged facing me.

“Because JoJo, you are more concerned about Lizzie’s well being than your own. And I tried to help you start taking care of yourself first but it never happened. You always ran when Lizzie called even over the pettiest things. Why is it your job to clean up her messes Josie? All your effort and care you put into her is never returned and I hate it. I hate how she treats you and it breaks my heart that you don’t believe you deserve better. I shouldn’t have broken up with you because of it but it hurt so much to watch and I couldn’t stay and see it happen. And I know now that it was wrong because I left you alone with no support and I hate myself for it. I should have stayed by your side and gave you the comfort Lizzie is unable to give. I never should have let my anger get the best of me but I just wanted you to become independent. To stick up for yourself and go after what you want, not let Lizzie take it.” Penelope finishes her voice cracking and I suck on my bottom lip as I watch her hold back tears.

“I think you’re right. I couldn’t see it before, not until tonight when I had to get ready by myself and she went to our party alone. She didn’t even notice me missing P. All she cared about was Rafael and her dress and after what happened with my mom and almost dying it’s given me a new perspective. So I understand Pen. I get why you broke up with me. I wasn’t able to separate myself from Lizzie, wasn’t able to be with you fully, not the way you deserved and I’m sorry. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“No JoJo. Don’t apologize to me. You never have to apologize for that. I understood she was your twin. I understood you guys had an incredible bond and I never faulted you for that. Whatever time I got with you was worth it. I just couldn’t see her hurt you anymore. I’m sorry I left you without support. I’m sorry I was selfish.” Penelope finishes with a sigh and I purse my lips.

“How about we both stop saying we are sorry?” I ask and Penelope sends me a soft smile.

“Deal.”

“Good. Now help me up. My butt is numb and I need to brush my teeth.”

I hold up my arms and Penelope chuckles, quickly getting to her feet and pulling me up gently.

“Don’t worry about brushing your teeth, I’ve got something to help with that,” Penelope says with a grin and before I can ask her finger is pressed to my lips and whispers.

“Minto.”

My eyes widen when my mouth suddenly fills with the taste of peppermint. Penelope chuckles and removes her finger smugly.

“Done. Now flush and lets get out of here.”

I nod and turn to flush the toilet before stepping out of the stall, taking Penelope’s offered hand. I allow her to tug me through the halls, and when she slows in front of my room I tug on her hand, pulling her to a halt. When she looks over her shoulder in confusion I shake my head.

“I don’t want to go back there,” I whisper and her face softens into one of understanding and then she is walking once more leading me to her room. She opens the door and closes it behind me quietly before turning to face me nervously.

“You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor,” She says and I furrow my brows.

“We can share Pen. Its not like we haven’t before.”

When her eyes widen I quirk a brow questioningly. Is she really getting shy now?

“Yeah I know, I just thought that since… you know you would be more comfortable if I slept on the floor.”

I grin in amusement when she shuffles awkwardly and shake my head fondly.

“Did we switch personalities right now? Because I swear you are acting like I usually do around you,” I tease and Penelope immediately scoffs and cross her arms over her chest defensively.

“Yeah right. There is no way I’d act like you.”

“I feel like I should be insulted by that,” I say with frown and Penelope freezes immediately.

“What? No! There is no reason to be insulted I didn’t mean- crap not like that Jo. I mean its adorable when you get awkward and stuff around me. Not so much when I do it.”

“Hmm right. Well just for the record I find it cute when you are suddenly tongue tied around me. It makes me feel like I have an affect on you the way you have on me. That I make you nervous in a good way. Its nice to know I’m not the only one. I always wondered how you could be so cool and collected when I was a stuttering mess,” I mutter before moving to the bed, perching on the end as Penelope watches.

“You thought I wasn’t affected by you?”

I look up and shrug slightly, watching as her confused expression morphs into one of disbelief.

“JoJo I was an absolute mess around you. You know all those shirts that I needed your help cleaning because there were stains on them?” Penelope asks and I nod slowly, confused as to why that is relevant. “Those all happened because I missed my mouth with any drink or food I was eating when you would walk into the room,” She says bluntly and I choke on a surprised laugh.

“What?”

“I’m not lying J. It was incredibly embarrassing. You could even ask MG. He saw it happen more times than I’d like to admit.”

I stare at Penelope, struggling to wrap my head around that. I never witnessed it once.

“And that massive bump you healed on my forehead two weeks into our relationship?” I nod and she rolls her eyes. “I tripped over my feet and smacked my head on my desk. I got so excited that you were calling I face planted.”

I cover my mouth to muffle my laughter and Penelope grimaces, her cheeks flushing but a small smile graces her lips when I reach out for her hand. She takes mine and lets me tug her towards the bed settling next to me.

Sighing, I look down and find I am playing with Penelope’s fingers unconsciously. A nervous habit I always exhibited when we were together. Penelope used to give me her hand to play with so I wouldn’t dig my nails into my palms in an attempt to calm my anxiety. Swallowing I smile sadly at the memory. She always knew what I needed.

“Come here Jo,” Penelope whispers, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and I sink into her warm embrace, the place that always makes me feel the safest. She runs her thumb over the back of my hand as I continue to fidget with her fingers and I feel my throat tighten, tears threatening to spill.

“I need you Pen,” I whisper, it coming out hoarse and I feel Penelope press her face into my hair. “I need my best friend. I need you and I know I shouldn’t say that but I can’t keep pretending to hate you. I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

“You should,” She says, shame evident in her words and I sniffle with a shake of my head.

“No. I can never hate the one person who saw me and thought I was good enough. Who loved me and made me feel the safest I’ve ever felt. So don’t ask me to do that. Don’t tell me to hate you because I can’t.”

“Love.” I frown and pull back slightly, catching Penelope’s eyes.

“What?”

“Who loves you. Not loved,” Penelope says, so quietly I almost don’t hear it and it has my heart skipping a beat.

“Oh,” I say and she smiles sadly, her hand coming up brush a strand of hair out of my face. Tucking it behind my ear she slowly drops her hand, letting it rest on my neck, her thumb pressed against my jaw.

“I love you Josie. I never stopped. But I also know that’s selfish of me to say. Because I have done nothing but hurt you and you don’t need me messing with your feelings the way I have been. So I will be here for you. As your best friend. And I will stop all the crap I am doing to Lizzie and to you. I’m going to be selfless for once while you be selfish. Because you deserve everything Josie Saltzman and if you choose on your own that I am worthy of a second chance without me meddling then I will be here. But if you decide to move on then I don’t want you to hold back because of me. I want you to be happy JoJo even if its not with me,” Penelope says, voice soft and steady even with the tears that are shimmering in her eyes and I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat.

Just the thought of leaving Penelope behind, of never being held by her again, never feeling her lips against mine, or seeking her out for a hug when I am upset has my stomach lurching. Its been torture to not have those things after just six months let alone forever. No I could never give her up but I do know she is right. I need to be selfish. I need to be my own voice and figure out what I want. And once I do that then I can come back to her.

“Okay,” I say, and she smiles softly, the smile just for me and I lean forward to press a lingering kiss to her cheek, wishing it was her mouth but I need to fix myself before I do that again. She deserves me at my best just as she is willing to do for me. We both need to focus on ourselves before coming back to each other. “Thank you.”

Penelope nods and I lean into her hand when she cups my cheek gently. I stare at her, memorizing her features like I used to do every time we had these quiet moments. I take in a deep breath and feel the weight that had been on my chest for so long finally lift, making me feel lighter. I can tell Penelope feels it too by the way her shoulders relax.   

“You need your sleep,” Penelope says pressing a sweet kiss to my forehead. “Come on.” She stands and I take her offered hand, letting her help me into bed Penelope sliding in behind.

And for the first time since we broke up I fall into a dreamless sleep, warm and safe with Penelope wrapped around me.


	2. exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After.

The next morning I wake sprawled on my stomach, my head pillowed by Penelope’s chest and our legs tangled. Her right arm is wrapped around my back and the other hanging off the bed as she snores quietly, head turn to the left and I can feel the soft smile tugging at my lips.

She was always an adorable sleeper. Her nose scrunching and a little drool spilling over the corner of her mouth.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the nightstand I find we have an hour till class starts. I groan quietly and settle my head back down on Penelope’s chest listening to her heart thumping in a steady rhythm.

I can feel myself start to doze when Penelope shifts slightly, her lips smacking together softly as she slowly wakes. Her arm tightens around my back and I sigh, shifting a little to let her know I am awake.

“Morning JoJo,” Penelope says, voice raspy with sleep and I hum.

“Morning Pen.”

“You sleep okay?” She asks and I nod before slowly rolling off her with a wide yawn, stretching as I go. She chuckles and carefully pulls herself up so she is sitting against the headboard.

“I should probably head back to my room before Lizzie wakes. I really don’t want her interrogating me.”

“Okay.”

I glance over and she smiles reaching up to tame my wild hair. I grin and lean over to press a quick kiss to her cheek before standing.

“Thank you for last night,” I say and she nods.

“Always Jo. Anytime you need me just knock.”

“I know. I’ll see you in class.”

Penelope sends me a mock salute and I roll my eyes fondly before slipping out of her room.

Lizzie is still asleep when I enter our room, her being a heavy sleeper coming in handy. Its not even five minutes later that her alarm goes off making her grumble in her sleep, swatting at the nightstand blindly until she hits the snooze button. I roll my eyes and move around getting ready.

Usually I would shake her until she gets up as she always falls back asleep but not today. I’m not going to coddle her. If she can’t get up on her own then that’s on her.

Soon I am finished getting ready and grabbing my bag. I slip my textbooks inside and glance over at Lizzie finding her still asleep. I can feel the guilt start to rise but quickly shut that down. She’s sixteen, she can be responsible for once.

With that I exit the room and shut the door finding Hope waiting outside. When she catches sight of me alone she raises a brow and I send her a small smile.

“Hey Hope.”

“Josie. Where’s Lizzie?” She asks though I can tell she already knows the answer by the smirk that spread across her face.

“Sleeping,” I say simply and she grins.

“Oh this is going to be fun.”

I bite my lip knowing Lizzie is going to flip but I’m not as worried as I would have been two days ago. I can handle my sister.

“Come on lets get to class. I want a good seat when shit hits the fan,” Hope says with a waggle of her brows and I chuckle, following after her.

\---------

We get to class ten minutes early and find Penelope waiting in her regular seat at the back. When she sees me she grins and waves me over to the seat next to her. Hope seems surprised but chuckles and follows me to the back where she takes the seat on the other side of Penelope.

“Mikaelson. How’s it going?” Penelope asks and Hope smirks.

“I’m great. Anticipating Lizzie’s arrival. Seems Josie has left her poor sister sleeping.”

Penelope’s eyes widen and she quickly looks over at me. I smile sheepishly and she chuckles, pulling me in for a side hug.

“Great start JoJo. Start small then work your way up,” She says proudly and I nod.

“You two seem cozy. Did something happen last night?” Hope asks and Penelope chuckles.

“Not in the way you are thinking. We cleared the air and are focusing on ourselves for now. We are back to being best friends. And I have vowed to stop being a bitch to Lizzie.”

Hope looks between the two of us, eyes widen and unbelieving.

“Really? Well okay then. Oh here comes Lizzie!” Hope says slapping Penelope and motioning to the door as Lizzie runs through, the bell ringing at the same time. Penelope snickers next to me and I elbow her with a warning glare but there is no real heat behind it. She sighs dramatically and slouches in her chair and I shake my head at her before I focus on my sister.

If looks could kill, I would be dropping dead at this very moment. Lizzie stands at the front of the room, glaring me down dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black hoodie with the school logo on it. There are flip flops on her feet and her usually perfect hair is pulled up in a hasty ponytail, no make up in sight.

I bite the inside of my cheek to stop the small giggle that is bubbling up. She looks so frazzled and out of place its honestly hard to believe its my sister.

“What the hell Josie?” Lizzie half yells as she stomps towards me, all eyes on us and I straighten up in my seat.

“What?”

“You didn’t wake me up! Now look at me, I look like a goddamn homeless person,” Lizzie says, waving her arms around dramatically and I roll my eyes.

“Its not my job to get you up Lizzie. I’m not mom.”

“No you’re my sister and the courteous thing to do is wake me if I fall back asleep! I would do the same for you,” Lizzie says and I narrow my eyes.

“No you wouldn’t,” I say, tone harsh and she jerks back in surprise.

“What? Of course I would.”

“No you wouldn’t and we both know it. Take last night for an example. It was our party Lizzie,” I say getting to my feet. “Our party not yours. We were supposed to go to it together, to get ready together. But instead I am the one left behind because I spent all my time helping you get dressed up. You went to our party alone leaving me to get ready by myself and then didn’t even notice that I was missing. I almost died and you didn’t notice shit. Its all about you. About who you like and how you feel and I am sick of it. I am done being pushed aside. So yeah I didn’t wake you up like normal because guess what Lizzie? You are sixteen not six and you really need to learn how to be responsible for yourself instead of expecting me to do every little thing for you.” I suck in a deep breath the anger I have been feeling finally coming forth and I notice everyone including our teacher is staring in shock.

Lizzie swallows and looks around the classroom and I bow my head my cheeks burning. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. When I look up again Lizzie is staring at me with hurt written across her face. Without a word she whirls around and walks out of the room, leaving me and everyone to watch her go.

A soft touch on the back of my hand has me looking down and Penelope sends me an empathetic smile. Slowly I settle back into my chair, the urge to follow my sister is strong but I know I can’t go. I’ll just end up apologizing when nothing I said was untrue. I don’t regret saying it, though I do wish it hadn’t been in front of a bunch of people.

For the rest of the class I remain silent, taking notes but not processing what I am hearing or reading. Penelope doesn’t speak much either, sensing I need some time to process, so she and Hope speak quietly about random things and it calms me slightly.

When class is over I am the first one up and exiting the room, Penelope and Hope hot on my heels. They don’t question it when we end up in the gym, Hope moving to sit on one of the benches while Penelope stands next to her silently, her arms crossed.

I look around the room, the magic in my veins thrumming, begging to be released and I don’t feel like fighting it. I want to hit something. To express my anger in a physical sense the way Lizzie gets to. I’ve always had to be the levelheaded one to balance out Lizzie’s temper but I am tired of holding in.

So I let go.

A free weight goes flying, smashing into the opposing wall, followed by a cart full of soccer balls. I release a huff and look around for something better not feeling the release I desire by using my magic. Making up my mind I shrug off my jacket and grab the pair of sparring gloves that are laying discarded on the floor next to the heavy bag.

Now in my t-shirt and jeans I slide the gloves on and get into my stance. The first punch sends a wave of satisfaction through me and I quickly follow it with a left hook and then a right. They are slow in the beginning until I find my rhythm and then there is nothing left but me and the bag. I don’t know how long I do this for but my arms are burning and I can feel the sweat sliding down my back and face.

With a shout I finish with a roundhouse kick, my magic expelling at the same time without my control and I watch as my kick sends the bag flying across the room.

I gasp for breath, falling to my knees too exhausted to stand.

“Damn, remind me not to piss you off,” Hope says, as she and Penelope settle on the floor next to me. I huff a laugh and take the bottle of water Penelope hands me with a grateful nod.

“My mom taught me,” I say, taking a gulp of water and Hope looks impressed.

“Did she teach Lizzie?” Hope asks and I snort.

“Lizzie preferred shopping dates. She can’t throw a punch to save her life.”

“Oh I know. I saw her in here attempting to use the bag once. Not a pretty sight,” Penelope says with a grimace and I roll my eyes.

“So, feel better?” Hope asks and I nod. Its like all the negativity has been expelled out of me.

“Yeah. I haven’t been able to do that in a long time. I’m supposed to be the responsible one. I can’t lose control. I always had to be on top of my anger so dad didn’t have to worry about two of us having temper tantrums,” I say softly and Hope frowns.

“So you’ve been bottling up your anger instead? That’s not healthy,” She says and I shrug.

“I’m used to it.”

Penelope shares a look with Hope before turning to me with a small smile.

“Come on. I think we could all use a day off. How about heading into town for some fun?” Penelope suggests and I bite my lip worriedly. We’re not supposed to leave school grounds during the week but I could really use a change of scenery and distances from Lizzie.

After a few seconds I nod and the two of them grin.

“Awesome. Lets go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!


	3. run ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie, Penelope and Hope head into town only to get a surprise run in while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that this is shorter than the last chapter. I've written many versions of this chapter but have finally settled on this. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to all who left comments and kudos it certainly helps keep me motivated.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Sneaking off was supposed to be a time for relaxing and hanging with my two friends. Not running from my mother.

On the one hand I knew it was futile. She is a vampire after all and while Hope could most likely escape with her hybrid genes Penelope and I had no chance. But on the other hand I did the first thing that came to mind when I saw my mother stalking towards us with a pissed off expression where we had been laughing and messing around in the park.

It had been a knee jerk reaction and it definitely took my mom by surprise because it took her a minute to even move as I yanked Penelope and Hope with me into the woods. I think we ran for maybe thirty seconds before she was in front of us, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face.

I grimace and feel Hope shaking with silent laughter against my back, which has me sending my elbow back into her ribs roughly, pulling a cough from her and a quiet snicker from Penelope.

“Josette Marie Saltzman. Just what do you think you are doing?” My mom asks, breaking the weird tension and I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest. Of course the one time I do something against the rules I get caught. Typical.

“Obviously failing at skipping class,” I mutter causing Penelope to choke next to me, and my mother raises a brow surprised with my back talk. Back talk that wasn’t supposed to pass my lips but whatever.

“Yes spectacularly so. Which brings me to my next question. Why on earth are you skipping? You never skip.” My mom eyes me worriedly and I ground my teeth together, glancing away from her probing gaze.

“It was my idea Miss Forbes. I persuaded Josie to come hang out with Hope and I instead of going to class, I’m sorry,” Penelope interjects and I look over quickly, surprised and my mom eyes the two of us critically, catching sight of our intertwined fingers. And as soon as she does Penelope is trying to untangle them but I hold onto her tighter.

She frowns and looks over questioningly and I send her a small smile before turning to face my mom who has a small smile on her lips as she watches us.

“Only half of that is true. Pen did suggest we skip but she didn’t persuade me, I agreed without a fight,” I say truthfully and my mom lifts her chin, disappointment crossing her features and I stand up straighter.

“Is that so? And why may I ask did you think this was a good idea Josie? You know its against the rules for students to leave school property during school hours,” My mom says and I feel Hope shift so she is now standing on my left instead of slightly behind me, her hand coming up to rest on my shoulder.

“I didn’t think it was a good idea but I needed a break so we left. I thought Lizzie gets to do whatever she wants so why can’t I?” I ask more forcefully than I intended and it has my mom faltering, her confusion clearing instantly and I bite the inside of my cheek when her expression softens into a one of understanding.

“So this is about Lizzie,” She says and I swallow roughly, shrugging slightly and she sighs, stepping forward to bring me into her arms. Penelope and Hope step back and I wrap my arms around her middle tightly, burying my face in her neck soaking up her comfort.

“Honey what happened?”

I shake my head and step back wrapping my arms around my stomach, eyes focused on my feet.

“Nothing.”

“This is definitely not nothing,” She says, tilting my chin up gently so our eyes are locked. “You are hurting baby and Lizzie seems to be the cause of it.”

“She didn’t- I mean she’s not the reason for all of it. I just finally realized just how much she has taken and not returned. Mom she went to our party without me. She didn’t even realize I was missing. It was all about her and the guy she liked and how she looked. Its never about me even with dad. All his focus is on her. He is worried about her all the time because she can’t control her emotions when I try so hard to do just that so not to add even more stress to him. She needs constant attention and there is never any left for me when I need him. I never get the comfort I need by him or Lizzie and it hurts. I’m his daughter too and I should be able to go to him whenever I need him but I can’t because he is always helping Lizzie or working and I just- I just want to matter too mom. Why don’t I matter?”

I look up at my mom, struggling not to cry and she tilts her head in sympathy her eyes watering as I tremble with pent up emotion.

“Baby you do matter. You matter so much. And I am so so sorry that you have been feeling like you don’t. You’re father loves you and no matter how much he has on his plate you can always go to him. Its not your job to worry about the stress his is under. He is the parent and you are the child. You come first honey and he will agree with me. He will always put you girls first, he always has. But you need to tell him this,” She says cupping my face and ducking hers so we are eye to eye.

“I can’t. It would hurt his feelings. I don’t want him to think he isn’t a good dad,” I whisper and she shakes her head.

“You won’t. He will be upset that he hasn’t been paying more attention to you but he knows how much you love him. He knows you understand the predicament he is in. You are his rock Josie but you can’t be his crutch. You can’t be Lizzie’s either because then you will never get out from under their weight. Its unfair to you to shoulder their problems when you are dealing with your own stress. You shouldn’t be taking care of Lizzie, or your dad. You need to focus on yourself. You are important baby. I love you so much and I am sorry I haven’t been around to help you deal with this. You are my little girl and its my responsibility to protect you and comfort you when you need me.”

“Mom no, I understand you are doing important work. You don’t have to apologize,” I say reflexively and she raises a brow pointedly. “Oh,” I say and she sends me a small smile releasing my face and stepping back.

“We’ll work on it. But that’s what I mean honey. You need to stop giving people free passes. You can accept the apology but don’t say its okay. Its never okay that someone hurts you or lets you down. It will just give people the impression that they can do it again. Do you understand?” She asks and I nod.

“Yeah.”

“Good. And I think you were justified in taking a break. I do not condone skipping but just this once I will let it slide. Your father isn’t aware I am in town yet, so how about I treat you girls to lunch? You can catch me up on everything and I can interrogate Miss Park about her intentions with you,” She says, face serious as she looks over my head at Penelope and when I turn I find her staring back at my mom with wide eyes her throat bobbing nervously.

I snicker and look back at my mom earning me a wink from her before she sends Penelope an easy smile.

“Relax, I’m teasing. I know Josie doesn’t need me to protect her from you. She’s more than capable. She’s been resourceful since she was a toddler. I remember one time she tried to set Lizzie on fire when they were three because Lizzie used magic on me.”

My cheeks flush and Penelope sends me a knowing smirk before focusing on my mom.

“Really? Well that certainly explains it,” Penelope says and my mom raises a brow.

“Josette did you set her on fire?”

“Um kind of?” I say and she narrows her gaze on me.

“It was more like definitely. Park over here had to get a new hair style after half her body was set ablaze,” Hope says with a grin and I groan.

“Hope!” I whine and she laughs before bounding over to wrap me in a headlock.

“Come on Saltzman it was awesome. And it kick started our amazing friendship.”

Rolling my eyes I shift my left leg so its behind her right at the same time I bring my left arm back and up over her arm that’s wrapped around my neck to press it into her face. I'm shoving her head back as I straighten up and send my leg forward at the same time essentially sweeping her legs out from under her sending her to the ground with a thump.

“Oh shit!” Penelope shouts laughing at Hope’s misfortune and I grin before skipping over to my mom who laughs and high fives me as Hope grumbles and gets to her feet, wiping dirt and leaves off her clothes.

“That was dirty Saltzman. I’ll get you back for that,” Hope says and I wave her off.

“Sure you will Mikaelson. But for now lets go. I am starving.”

 


End file.
